


Strong. Noble. Um.. perfect. And.. warm. Warm.

by narryster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/pseuds/narryster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Louis actually said it <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVAC2XjukoQ">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong. Noble. Um.. perfect. And.. warm. Warm.

Louis’ POV

 

 

I'm cold.

Like really, really cold. 

I'm lying in this damn bunk in our damn tour bus and I really want to get at least some sleep at night but no, I have to feel cold.

And when I feel cold I just can't sleep.

My feet are freezing, I have goose bumps all over my body and my teeth are shattering.

It's not like this is a surprise to me, because I'm always cold, it's just how I am I guess. Naturally cold. I'm kind of used to it but this time it's worse than ever.

No matter in how position I'm lying, I just can't seem to fall asleep and it annoys me so much because I'm so exhausted and I would really like some sleep for once. But of course, I have to feel damn cold again!

And my damn blanket doesn't help and neither do my thick socks or clothes, and it just really pisses me off.

Deciding that I won't get any sleep anyway if I keep lying in my bunk, I slip out of it. I know where I can get some warmth; I knew it all along while freezing in my stupid bunk. I know I told myself to not be such a burden but I just can't get any sleep so don't blame me. 

I'm standing in-between all our bunks with my feet still freezing so that they are already hurting, while the bus keeps driving. Everything is dark so I guess everybody is sleeping heavily. Probably not a single one of them has the problem of not finding any sleep because of the damn temperature, it's always just me!

Out of curiosity, I carefully make a step to my bunk again but just to take a look inside the one on top of mine. Zayn is wrapped in his blanket, his back facing me so I decide not to disturb him anymore. I tap over to the one bunk next to mine and sneak a look at Harry who is lying on his side, mouth open while his eyes are closed.

If I had my phone right now I would definitely take a picture of him.

I close the curtain and step over to the other side, starting with the top bunk where I know Niall was sleeping. Also he was snuggled under his blanket, one arm thrown over his head to hide his face. I can still see that he is sleeping though, his closed eyes and his even breathing lets him seem so peaceful. Smiling at that, I close his curtain as well and crouch down to the last bunk.

When I open the curtain, I immediately know that I was right. 

Instead of being snuggled under his blanket like the other boys, Liam's is pushed down so that only his legs are covered.

And on top of that, he only has a T-Shirt on.

He's not freezing at all, and just to check I hold my palm against his forehead.

And when I feel his warm skin, I'm once again convinced that my theory is right.

That Liam is just naturally warm.

It's not like he never gets cold because I've seen him being cold before, it's just that he's still warm when I'm already freezing my ass off.

And I know I told myself to not do it again because Liam is probably already annoyed with it but I just squeeze myself next to him in his bunk before I close the curtain. I can already feel the warmth of his body radiating off to me so to get more of it I wrap my arms around his muscular body, snuggling into him with my face hiding against his chest.

I'm hoping that Liam won't wake up, that he can just keep sleeping peacefully but I know that I failed when I feel arms wrap around me and a groan above my head. "Lou?" I hear him say in his sleep voice and it's kind of inappropriate to think that right now but it's so hot when he talks like that, I love his morning voice. Though actually it's not morning right now, I just awoke him from his peaceful sleep, good Job, Louis!

I just mumble into his muscular chest which is hidden under the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I was cold." Which has gotten better by the way since I sneaked into his bunk.

"Wouldn't have guessed." I hear him chuckle. "You're an ice cube; I can feel your cold feet through your thick socks."

I just groan and hit him playfully against his stomach before I wrap my arm around him again. "Shut up."

There is this light chuckle again before he suddenly seems to become serious. "How long have you been lying in your bunk alone this time? You're even colder than usual." Liam lets out with a concerned voice.

"I don't know, long enough. I've tried to get through one night alone once but it didn't want to stop." I whisper, glad that he's not able to see my face.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" I hear him as and I bite my lip.

"I...you know, I didn't want to annoy you, the bunks are so small and you deserve to get some sleep and not having to lie with an ice cube like me who disturbs your sleeping..." I ramble but Liam cuts me off. He's stroking my hair and it honestly feels so good.

"Louis, stop. I don't care how small the bunks are and I also don't care how cold you are." He says.

"I...I just don't want to be a burden." I whisper into his chest.

"You're not, really, I've actually been waiting for you to come here." Liam admits, pulling me even closer to him.

"You have?" 

"Mhm. I can't sleep without you, it's always so hot."

"But you seemed to be sleeping." I mumble confused, remembering how I ‘ve looked into his bunk earlier.

Liam lets out a light chuckle again. "I wanted so see what you would do."

"Idiot." I smile into his chest.

"I know. I feel rather good now with you here so let's get some sleep, mhm?" He asks.

"Alright." I mumble snuggling more into him. "Thank you for keeping me warm."

"I'm more than willing to do it." He laughs quietly. "Good night, Lou, love you." I hear him before I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"Love you too." I say, enjoying his warmth he is willing to share with me.

That's just how Liam is. 

Liam, my Liam, so strong. Noble. Um...perfect.

And... warm, once again I was smiling into his body. Warm, I think before I finally fall asleep.


End file.
